


from us, with love

by madaliz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madaliz/pseuds/madaliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami celebrates his birthdays through the years, with different people every time, but always with his parents.</p><p>(birthday drabble for Kagami, and my headcanon for Kagami family life haha)</p>
            </blockquote>





	from us, with love

**Author's Note:**

> [EDIT: March 25, 2016] 
> 
> I wrote this before I found out that Kagami only had a dad, so this is an AU headcanon now haha.

Taiga’s seventh birthday was on a Wednesday. Wednesday is a weekday, so he had school, but Taiga didn’t mind that so much since going to school on his birthday meant that a lot of people would greet him, and he liked that.

His mom was in Hokkaido, a business trip she’d said. She had left the night before after kissing him good night. He missed her, but he didn’t really mind that all too much either. She sent him letters through their fax machine. Taiga loved watching the paper roll out, loved watching his mother’s handwriting appearing bit by bit.

He liked the feel of the paper they used for their fax machine, smooth like silk, much like the receipts they gave at the convenience store near his school. He liked putting his letters and drawings into the fax machine and watch them slowly get sent to his mother all the way to that faraway place.

That night she sent him a banner length fax that said “Happy Birthday Taiga!” in the most wonderful style of calligraphy he’d ever seen. The big bold letters seemed to want to jump right out of the paper. His father comes home earlier than usual from work with cake and gyuudon from that place near his office that Taiga loved. He helped him put the banner up in their kitchen. As he gazed up at it in awe, his face smeared with icing, Taiga thought,  _“What a great day.”_

 

.

.

.

.

Taiga’s tenth birthday was on a Saturday. He woke up to an empty house, but there were presents for him on the living room sofa and a chocolate cake that said “Happy Birthday!” in caramel inside their refrigerator. There was a sticky note on the bulletin board by their sink that had a doodle of a cat holding a heart and the words “We’ll be back at 6!- Mom”.

He ate the cake for breakfast, enjoyed the sweet taste of chocolate and caramel as he read the jokes his dad wrote on the cards on his presents. He took a cold shower, dressed in baggy shorts and a t-shirt, and then, lugging the new basketball his parents had given him, bolted for the basketball court ten minutes away from their house to play with Tatsuya and the others.

Alex treated them to burgers and milkshakes for lunch, taught them a few new tricks, and Taiga felt happy. Happier than he’d ever remembered, stuffed with his favorite food and slick with sweat from a gratifying day of playing his favorite sport ever, he felt like there was nothing more that could have made the day better.

When he got home at early evening his parents had bought him another cake, this time a huge oreo-flavored monstrosity with his name on it; and, as he gobbled it up Taiga thought,  _“What a great day.”_

.

.

.

.

Taiga’s seventeenth birthday is on a Saturday. He wakes up to a flurry of texts (all birthday greetings) from six annoying people, Tatsuya, and all of Seirin. He lingers in bed dutifully replying “thank you” to all of them (“thank you asshole” to Aomine) and basks in the rays of the sun filtering into his room through his blinds. He knows he has practice to go to, but the stupidly early hour makes him want to go to sleep again (or just sink into his bed).

He does get up eventually, moving through his morning routine at a sluggish pace.

At Seirin he’s met with a surprise birthday party. There’s a blast of streamers when he enters the locker rooms and a cheery shout of “Happy Birthday Kagami!”. He takes a moment to stare at their happy faces, the mountain of cheeseburgers from Maji Burger and the strawberry cake Kuroko’s holding, before laughing.

Hyuuga and Kiyoshi put their hands on his back and push him gently inside, and Furihata and the rest of the first years force him onto a chair at the head of the table right in front of where Kuroko sets down the cake. Tatsuya shows up an hour into the celebration with Murasakibara in tow. Aomine and Momoi burst in soon after. Then Kise. Then Takao and Midorima. And for a moment Kagami’s terrified that Akashi might show up but the day ends and all he gets is another birthday text (inwardly, he breathes a sigh of relief).

When he gets back to his apartment the sound of an incoming skype call rings from his phone and when he picks up and sees his parents smiling faces heartily screaming “Happy Birthday!” at him he thinks  _“What a really great day.”_


End file.
